For what real value of $b$ is the expression $\frac{1}{2}b^2 + 5b - 3$ minimized?
Solution: We complete the square: \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{2}b^2 + 5b - 3 & = (\frac{1}{2}b^2 + 5b) - 3\\
&= \frac{1}{2}(b^2 + 10b + 25) - 3 -25 \cdot \frac{1}{2}\\
&= \frac{1}{2}(b + 5)^2 - \frac{31}{2}.
\end{align*} The minimum value of $\frac{1}{2}(b + 5)^2$ is $0$, since the square of a real number is never negative. Thus, the minimum value of the expression occurs at $b = \boxed{-5}$.